


Destiny Waits for No One

by mialuv889



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ancient curses, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fantasy, Timey-Wimey, ancient romance, fanficition, multiple realies, shared destiny, timetravel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialuv889/pseuds/mialuv889
Summary: I had a dream that Sean was a Disney Prince and this story just spiraled out of that.A once in a lifetime trip to Ireland lands Cassidhe Bruce face first into the Shannon River. Unbeknownst to her, this leaves her with an unbreakable bond to an Ancient Irish Prince who spends more time getting acquainted with the 21st Century than figuring out how to break the ancient Irish curse bonding them together. What will it take for Cassidhe to get her nice quiet life back and this annoying Irishman out of it?





	Destiny Waits for No One

Blue eyes, dark brown hair, and a scruffy beard were the first thing Cassidhe took in as she drifted back to consciousness. Confused, her brow furrowed and a deep frown turned down the sides of her mouth.

She shifted slightly, feeling herself firmly within a strong embrace. It made sense as the face in front of her was too close. Far too close.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Her mind felt like it was full of cobwebs, her voice weak even to her own ears. Something…happened? Her memory recall misfired as she struggled to recount what had happened previously.

The face before her shifted slightly, their embrace--his embrace--relaxed slightly as he started to speak. “Are you okay?”

His voice was thick and deep. Throaty even, with a bit graveliness to it. Definitely an Irish accent. It wasn’t out of place, but she couldn’t remember why.

“I think so…” She tried to move, but her body was so heavy. She felt exhausted. A hand gripped her shoulder firmly, causing her to settle back down. “What happened?” She asked, her breath rushing out of her aching lungs. Exhausted and breathless. It didn’t bode well for her.

“You fell into the river.”

Her brow wrinkled more as the words rolled around in her head. “Did I?“ Had she been near a river? “I don’t…I don’t remember anything…” The weakness was overwhelming. “I can’t--I can’t think.” Her eyes drifted closed and her head started to lull back against the man’s arm. “Everything is so murky.”

“It’s okay.” he whispered, his mouth now right next to her ear. “All you need is a kiss and everything will be better.”

Her eyes were so heavy and she felt close to unconsciousness again. But still, something didn’t feel right. “A kiss?”

“Yes. Just a kiss and you’ll feel right as rain.”

It didn’t seem right, but she hadn’t the heart to argue. So she nodded her head in agreement. If a kiss could fix the problem, then she’d at least try. No harm done.

It was only a moment before she felt the press of soft lips against hers and the slight tickle of facial hair around and against her mouth. It lingered for a moment, a pleasant warmth seeping into her and through her body. Her consciousness receded as the tension bled out of her.  
Before oblivion consumed her she heard his voice again. “That was easier than I expected it to be.”


End file.
